FY, Spanish Projects & Ordinal Numbers?!
by Arcanine
Summary: Hehe...I fear for the mind of my Spanish teacher after I did this project featuring the cast of FY! Featuring mess-ups that leave Tama&Tasuki drunk, failed translations & more! R&R!! ^_^


I fear for the mind of my Spanish teacher...First, failed attempts. Then the Spanish. Then the English. Enjoy, then review, okay?  
  
Failed attempt at project #1:  
  
Tamahome: I have blue hair!  
  
Chichiri: I also have blue hair!  
  
Hotohori: I am the second warrior of suzaku but Tamahome sucks *INAPPROPRIATE WORD* because I am the emperor and so much more beautiful!! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Miaka: *sweatdrop*   
  
Yui: This isn't a good project, is it?  
  
Suboshi: I agree with Yui-sama!  
  
Dana: ... ... ... *turns into 'yui' and makes the real one disappear* This is a very good project!  
  
Suboshi: Right!  
  
'Yui': Everyone else agree?  
  
Suboshi: *Threatens everyone with Ryuuseisui*  
  
All: Yes! This project is oh-so-wonderful!  
  
'Yui': *Smiles* Good.   
  
Translated...  
  
Tamahome: ¡Tengo pelo azul! Chichiri: ¡También tengo pelo azul! Hotohori: ¡Soy el segundo guerrero del suzaku pero Tamahome aspira * WORD INADECUADO * porque soy el el emperador y tanto más hermoso!! ¡cBwahahaha! Miaka: * sweatdrop * Yui: ¿Esto no es un buen proyecto, es? Suboshi: ¡Convengo con Yui-sama! Dana: ¡......... * las vueltas en ' yui ' y las marcas la verdadera desaparecen * esto es un proyecto muy bueno! Suboshi: ¡La derecha! ' Yui ': ¿Cada uno conviene? Suboshi: * Amenaza cada uno con Ryuuseisui * Todos: ¡Sí! ¡Este proyecto es oh-tan-maravilloso! ' Yui ': * Sonrisas * Buenas.   
  
  
Failed attempt #2:  
  
Miaka: ¡Soy el carácter primera en la programa de la televisión! Tamahome:¡Y soy el primer guerrero celestial de Suzaku!   
Chichiri:¿Por qué no hablas el primero guerrero?   
Tasuki:¿Porque Tama no es inteligente?   
Tamahome:¡No! Cuando habla primero o tercero no necesita "o".  
Chichiri:Oh.   
Yui: Soy elcarácter segunda en la programa de Fushigi Yuugi. Tamahome es el carácter tercer.   
Tamahome: youstole my line, you bitch!   
Yui: That'snot very nice!   
Suboshi:Can I kill him, Yui-sama?   
Yui: Hmm...OK!   
Suboshi:YAY!!! *Kills Tama*   
  
Failed Attempt #3  
  
(This is what I put into a translator)  
  
Soi: Oh...Yo soy la cuarta guerrera de Seiryu.  
  
(This is what came out)  
  
Soi: Oh... I am the fourth single-breasted uniform jacket of Seiryu.   
  
Um, maybe I need to fix that a little?  
  
  
Failed Attempt At Project #4:  
  
Tasuki y Tamahome: ¡Taiitskun es vieja y fea!   
Chichiri: You shouldn't be saying that no da!  
Tasuki: Why th'hell not?  
Chichiri: Nevermind no da...just watch your back no da...  
Tamahome: But my head won't turn that far.  
Chichiri: Figure of speech no da!  
*Taiitskun comes up behind Tamahome & Tasuki and slaps them*  
T&T: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Chichiri: Told ya so no da.  
Tasuki: *singing* Ya...so...no...daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!   
Tamahome: Encore!  
*They begin swaying back and forth, "singing"*  
Chichiri: No more sake for you guys no da!  
  
  
  
THE FINISHED PROJECT!  
  
  
¡Aprenda el español con Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
  
Los caracteres de Fushigi Yuugi quisieran aprender español...  
  
  
Miaka: ¡Soy el primera carácter en la programa de la televisión!  
  
Tamahome: ¡Y soy el primer guerrero celestial de Suzaku!  
  
Chichiri: ¿Por qué no hablas "el primero guerrero "?  
  
Tasuki: ¿Porque Tama no es inteligente? Ha ha ha.  
  
Tamahome: ¡No! Cuando hablas "primero " o "tercero " no necesita "o".  
  
Chichiri: Oh.  
  
Yui: Soy el segunda carácter en la programa de Fushigi Yuugi. Tamahome es el tercer carácter.  
  
Hotohori: ¡Hola! Soy el segundo guerrero celestial de Suzaku.  
  
Nuriko: Y yo soy el tercero guerrero celestial de Suzaku.  
  
Chichiri: ¡Yo soy el cuarto guerrero no da!  
  
Tasuki: Soy el quinto guerrero de Suzaku pero soy el mejor.  
  
Todos los caracteres: ¡No!  
  
Mitsukake: Soy el sexto guerrero de Suzaku, Mitsukake.  
  
Chiriko: ¡Hola! Soy el séptimo y final guerrero de Suzaku.  
  
Chichiri: Nakago es el octavo carácter en Fushigi Yuugi y un guerrero de Seiryu no da.  
  
Amiboshi: Soy el noveno carácter en la programa de Fushigi Yuugi. Mi hermano es Suboshi. Nosotros somos guerreros de Seiryu.  
  
Suboshi: ¡Sí! Soy el décimo carácter en Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
Soi: Soy la cuarta guerrero de Seiryu.  
  
Tasuki y Tamahome: ¡Taiitsukun es vieja y fea! Ella no es la quinta más vieja en el universo-Taiitsukun ES la más vieja en el universo.  
  
Chichiri: Este proyecto es aburrida no da.  
  
Tomo: Yo tomo la sexta photo.  
  
Nakago: ¡Soy confuso para la séptima vez hoy!  
  
Chichiri: ¿La séptima vez? Wow no da.  
  
Tamahome: Nosotros somos confusos con los números ordinales.  
  
Yui: ¿Huh? Números ordinales son divertidos.   
  
Suboshi: ¡Números ordinales son muy divertidos!   
  
Chiriko: ¡Sí! Por ejemplo, en la frase "La octava canción", octava está el número ordinal.  
  
Nuriko: ¡Yo canto la octava canción y la novena canción!  
  
Chichiri: ¿Y la frase "yo canto la décima canción" no da?  
  
Hotohori: El número ordinal es décima.  
  
Chiriko: Aprendimos todos los números ordinales.  
  
Yui: No. Hay los números once a veinte, Chiriko.  
  
Todos los caracteres: ¡Oh no!  
  
Yui: Los símbolos para los números ordinales son siempre el número y un "o" o una "a". Para los números masculinos-"primero"-es 1°, pero para los números femeninos-"primera"-es 1 ª.  
  
Suboshi: Yui es muy inteligente...  
  
  
  
Los números ordinales once a veinte con los caracteres de Fushigi Yuugi:  
  
Chichiri: Hola no da. Los números ordinales once a veinte somos muy, muy fácil no da. ¡Mira no da!  
  
Chiriko: ¡Undécimo, undécima!  
  
Yui: ¡Duodécimo, duodécima!  
  
Suboshi: ¡Decimotercero, decimotercera!   
  
Nakago: ... Decimocuarto, decimocuarta....  
  
Soi: ¡Decimoquinto y decimoquinta!  
  
Tamahome: ¡Decimosexto, decimosexta!  
  
Miaka: ¡Decimoséptimo, decimoséptima!  
  
Amiboshi: ¡Decimoctavo, decimoctava!  
  
Nuriko: ¡Decimonoveno, decimonovena!  
  
Tasuki: ¡Vigésimo y vigésima!  
  
Chiriko: ¡Ahora somos todos más inteligentes!   
  
Yui: ¡Los números ordinales son divertidos!   
  
Suboshi: ¡Sí, muy divertidos!  
  
  
  
And now, according to some translator...  
  
The Spanish with Fushigi Yuugi learns!   
  
The characters of Fushigi Yuugi wanted to learn Spanish...   
  
Miaka: I am the first character in the program of the television! Tamahome: And I am the first celestial soldier of Suzakü Chichiri: Why you do not speak " the first soldier "?   
Tasuki: Because Tama is not intelligent? It has has has.   
Tamahome: No! When you speak " first " or " third " it does not need " or ". Chichiri: Oh.   
Yui: I am the second character in the program of Fushigi Yuugi. Tamahome is the third character.   
Hotohori: Hello! I am the second celestial soldier of Suzaku.   
Nuriko: And I am the third celestial soldier of Suzaku.   
Chichiri: I am the fourth soldier does not give!   
Tasuki: I am the fifth soldier of Suzaku but I am the best one.   
All the characters: No!   
Mitsukake: I am the sixth soldier of Suzaku, Mitsukake.   
Chiriko: Hello! I am the seventh and final soldier of Suzaku. Chichiri: Nakago is the eighth character in Fushigi Yuugi and a soldier of Seiryu does not give.   
Amiboshi: I am the ninth character in the program of Fushigi Yuugi. My brother is Suboshi. We are soldiers of Seiryu.   
Suboshi: Yes! I am the tenth character in Fushigi Yuugi.   
Soi: I am the fourth soldier of Seiryu.   
Tasuki and Tamahome: Taiitsukun is old and ugly! It is not the fifth oldest one in universo.Taiitsukun IS oldest in the universe.   
Chichiri: This project is boring does not give.   
Volume: I take sixth photo.   
Nakago: I am confused for the seventh time today!   
Chichiri: The seventh time? Wow does not give.   
Tamahome: We are confused with the ordinal numbers.   
Yui: Huh? Ordinal numbers are amused.   
Suboshi: Ordinal numbers very are amused!   
Chiriko: Yes! For example, in the phrase " the eighth song ", eighth is the ordinal number. Nuriko: I sing the eighth song and the ninth song!   
Chichiri: And the phrase yo song the tenth song. it does not give?   
Hotohori: The ordinal number is tenth.   
Chiriko: We learned all the ordinal numbers.   
Yui: No. There is twenty numbers eleven, Chiriko.   
All the characters: Oh no!   
Yui: The symbols for the ordinal numbers are always the number and " or " or a one " a ". For the numbers masculinos..primero".es 1°, but for the numbers femeninos..primera".es 1 ª.   
Suboshi: Yui is very intelligent.   
  
Twenty ordinal numbers eleven with the characters of Fushigi Yuugi:   
  
Chichiri: Hello it does not give. Twenty ordinal numbers eleven we are very, very easy does not give. Sight does not give!   
Chiriko: Eleventh, eleventh!   
Yui: Twelfth, twelfth!   
Suboshi: Thirteenth, thirteenth!   
Nakago: Fourteenth, fourteenth...   
Soi: Fifteenth and fifteenth!   
Tamahome: Sixteenth, sixteenth!  
Miaka: Seventeenth, seventeenth!   
Amiboshi: Decimoctavo, decimoctava!  
Tasuki: Twentieth and twentieth!   
Chiriko: Now we are all more intelligent!   
Yui: The ordinal numbers are amused!   
Suboshi: Yes, very amused!  
  
  
Arcanine: Yes, are you very amused now? Review, ok? Thanks! -_- I'll post a ch. 2 on what happens when people read the project...hee hee hee! 


End file.
